


[PODFIC] Such great heights (corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces) by dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)

by luvs_sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blushing Derek Hale, Double Entendre, Embarrassment, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Flustered Derek Hale, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvs_sterek/pseuds/luvs_sterek
Summary: In which everyone in the pack is together and alive, because fuck canon. In which Stiles is surprised that Derek’s super hearing fails him. He just wants to know how tall Derek is, why is that such a big deal?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	[PODFIC] Such great heights (corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces) by dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Such great heights (corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453363) by [dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle). 



**Text:** [Such great heights (corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453363)

**Author:** [dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle)

**Reader:** [luvs_sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvs_sterek/profile)

**Length:** 20 minutes 

**Streaming & download follow link:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-621064644/podfic-such-great-heights-corresponding-shapes-like-puzzle-pieces)

**Author's Note:**

> For Iris, an amazing author and friend. I hope you enjoy my first podfic. Thank you for letting me lend my voice to your words.


End file.
